


Три чуда в Мен-Нефере

by lazy_gemini, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_gemini/pseuds/lazy_gemini, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Встреча Азирафаэля и Кроули в Мен-Нефере, столице Египта времён Древнего царства.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 15
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020: мини R - NC-21





	Три чуда в Мен-Нефере

**Author's Note:**

> Азирафаэль и Кроули давно состоят в (запретных) отношениях. Имя Кроули по хронологии канона должно звучать как "Кроли", но автор решил оставить "Кроули".
> 
> Автор вдохновлялся заявкой с кинк-феста:  
> Кроули/Азирафаэль. Секс в историческом сеттинге, которого не было в каноне. Додайте антуража! Новых костюмов! Интересных подробностей эпохи. Использование актуальных на тот период предметов в сексе. (банальный пример - оливковое масло вместо смазки). Изобретательный Кроули. Желательно без драмы.  
> Размещение: только после деанона

_Египет, ок. 2650 г. до н. э._

День Азирафеля начался очень рано. По правде сказать, в Мен-Нефере никто не задерживался на ложе до восхода солнца, большинство его жителей просыпались и начинали новый день с его заботами и хлопотами ещё затемно. 

Азирафель погасил ненужную больше лампадку и отложил в сторону дощечку с красками, недописанный папирусный лист и тростниковую кисточку. Он рассеянно потёр уставшие глаза. Восемь переписанных свитков высоким слогом за ночь — неплохой результат. Но, возможно, следующей ночью всё-таки не помешает хотя бы немного поспать. 

...Если, конечно, к нему случайно не нагрянет долгожданный гость... Нет, исключено. Азирафель прогнал шальную мысль и поспешил в купальню. Никаких гостей он не ждёт. Особенно таких, с которыми встречаться ему не положено. 

Он торопливо прошёл в купальню, развязывая пояс и спуская с бёдер белую ткань схенти. В комнате, лишённой окон, было темно и зябко, и Азирафель слегка поёжился. Но чуда для обогрева и освещения пожалел. Гавриил чётко сказал в последнюю встречу: не более трёх чудес в день для личных целей. О-хо-хо, три чуда в день! Попробовал бы он сам прожить хотя бы день в здешнем климате и не воспользоваться чудом, чтобы, например, не охладить воздух вокруг себя в дневную жару или не подогреть в ночную прохладу. Или, допустим, как ещё незаметно высушить и освежить пропитанную потом от долгого сидения на коленях схенти, если не чудом? Или вот, как сейчас, смог бы Гавриил удержаться и не наполнить стылую каменную ванну тёплой водой? 

Азирафель вздохнул и, окончательно избавившись от набедренной повязки, влез в приготовленную ванну. Минус одно чудо, зато плюс хорошее настроение. Вот если бы ещё добавить в воду молока ослиц... Помнится, Кроули говорил, что ослиное молоко оказывает на кожу весьма благоприятный эффект, она становится нежной и бархатистой... Азирафель не раз убеждался в этом, прикасаясь ладонями к гладкой, горячей, умащенной благовониями коже своего... Кроули... 

Да. Нужно выбросить из головы неуместные мысли о Кроули. 

Приняв ванну и надев свежую схенти, Азирафель повязал богато украшенный стеклярусом кожаный передник. Теперь он был готов к новому дню.

При дворе фараона Джосера Азирафель занимал должность писаря царской библиотеки. Он пополнял коллекцию папирусов переписанными книгами, следил за производством новых свитков, а также служил непосредственно фараону, когда требовалась его помощь. 

В последнее время, к неудовольствию Азирафеля, фараон всё чаще звал его в тронный зал. В Саккаре, пригороде Мен-Нефера, началось возведение царской гробницы, и Азирафелю приходилось исписывать тонны папирусных свитков информацией о количестве кирпичей, известковых блоков, подсчитывать число волокуш для их перевозки, вести учёт прочих расходов на строительство пирамиды и питание рабов. Азирафель втайне считал, что эта стройка — абсолютно бесперспективная затея и пустая блажь фараона. Кто же строит гробницы в виде пирамиды? Она либо рухнет, либо средства на её постройку закончатся раньше, чем строительство завершится. В любом случае, потомки Джосера вряд ли оценят это новшество. 

Этим утром у царского писца было ещё одно дело. Прежде, чем явиться к фараону, он заглянул в мастерские. Солнце к этому времени уже поднялось и начало припекать его непокрытый затылок. Знать при дворе фараона всякий раз смотрела на Азирафеля с усмешкой, дивясь его нежеланию носить парик для защиты от солнца. Но Азирафель оставался непреклонным, продолжая подставлять под палящие лучи светлые, выгоревшие до белизны, кудри. 

Во внутреннем дворе мастерской, куда заглянул Азирафель, уже разложили для просушки заготовки будущих папирусных листов. Мастер Сутех как раз укладывал поверх сырых заготовок тяжёлые кирпичи из обожжённой глины, чтобы волокна папируса надежно склеились между собой.

— Да пошлёт Тот тебе удачи в делах, мастер Сутех, — вежливо поздоровался Азирафель. — Как идёт работа?

Пожилой мастер, не заметивший приближения Азирафеля, вздрогнул, чуть не уронив тяжелый кирпич на босую ногу. Он мельком взглянул на посетителя, медленно положил кирпич и почтительно поклонился.

— Господин царский писец Азирафель, — произнёс старик, складывая руки на груди. — Милостью богов на сегодня мастерская заполнена сырьём. Даст Тот, к вечеру отправим вам новую партию свитков.

Азирафель нахмурился.

— Ты сказал «на сегодня»? — уточнил он.

Мастер Сутех склонил ещё ниже седую голову. 

— Прошу простить ничтожного ремесленника, господин Азирафель. — Голос старика прозвучал виновато. — Сборщики тростника отказываются выходить на промысел.

— Вот как? — удивился Азирафель. — Что случилось? И, прошу тебя, не нужно кланяться, мастер Сутех. 

Старик поднял голову и развёл руками.

— Эти негодники утверждают, что в низине Нила обитает чудовище. Они получили по десять плетей каждый, но всё равно отказываются выходить на сбор тростника.

Азирафель поморщился, услышав о наказаниях. 

— Что ещё за чудовище? — устало спросил он.

Мастер Сутех боязливо оглянулся и шёпотом произнёс:

— Они говорят — это гигантская чёрная змея, господин царский писец. С огненными глазами!

Азирафель вздрогнул. Потом откашлялся. 

— Передайте десятнику Хату, что я велел выделить в сопровождение сборщикам его отряд. Теперь они точно не испугаются.

Очень жаль было тратить второе чудо на успокоение перепуганных работников, но что делать. Негоже мастерским оставаться без сырья.

Мастер Сутех горячо закивал головой.

— А что касается змеи... — Азирафель прикусил губу, а затем улыбнулся, — я уверен, что она совершенно не опасна.

Отдав распоряжения и немного понаблюдав за работой в мастерской, Азирафель заторопился во дворец. Фараон Джосер уже, должно быть, ожидал его. 

За делами Азирафель не заметил, как прошёл день. Он много записывал за фараоном и его советниками. Потом, когда Великий Джосер отпустил его, Азирафель наведался к чиновникам из налоговых и финансовых ведомств в «Красный дом». Они долго препирались, но Азирафелю удалось избежать использования последнего чуда на сегодня. Он справился исключительно силой убеждения, выбив для строительства пирамиды дополнительные средства. Рабочих рук катастрофически не хватало, нужны были новые рабы, а значит, припасы, одежда и пиво для них. 

К концу дня голова Азирафеля шла кругом от забот. Покинув дворец, он устало брёл по узким улицам Мен-Нефера, направляясь к себе домой. Солнце уже село, на город быстро опускалась ночь. Уличные торговцы сворачивали прилавки и закрывали лавочки, разносчики еды уже отправились восвояси, распродав свои товары.

Махнув рукой, Азирафель сотворил себе небольшой кувшин холодного пива. Пусть последним чудом на сегодня станет это маленькое удовольствие. Он успел допить пиво по дороге, и зашел в дом уже с пустым кувшином и заметно поднявшимся настроением. 

Азирафель переступил порог своей спальни, раздумывая, направиться ли в купальню, немного поработать со свитками или просто завалиться спать?

Последнее желание победило, и Азирафель направился к своему ложу. Он помедлил, зажигая от кремня крохотный огонёк лампы и... чуть не выронил её от неожиданности. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Кроули? — громко воскликнул он и, не глядя, поставил светильник на крышку сундука с одеждой.

Этот вопрос Азирафель, наверное, повторял слишком часто за всё время знакомства с Кроули. Но что поделать, если его тайный возлюбленный каждый раз появлялся в совершенно неожиданных местах и в то время, когда Азирафель даже не думал с ним встретиться.

Вот и сегодня, сейчас, в тесной комнате, выходящей окном в крошечный сад, Азирафель, рассматривая расположившегося в ленивой позе на постели Кроули, думал лишь о том, как это всё неожиданно. Даже несмотря на то, что весь сегодняшний день Азирафель только и делал, что вспоминал о нём.

На светлых простынях худощавое загорелое тело казалось почти бронзовым. Азирафель окинул Кроули восхищенным взглядом, не в силах удержаться от любования стройным телом, прикрытым лишь тонкой схенти неизменного чёрного цвета (он хоть знает, как дорога чёрная краска нынче в Египте?). На предплечьях Кроули поблёскивали в полутьме золотые украшения.

Кроули, завидев Азирафеля, вскочил с ложа и, растягивая губы в радостной улыбке, приблизился, протягивая к нему руки. Азирафель невольно заулыбался в ответ. Он тоже был счастлив видеть Кроули... пусть и никогда не признается в этом вслух.

— Значит, россказни о гигантской змее в низине Нила — правда? — спросил Азирафель, слегка наклонив голову.

— Ужасный город, — фыркнул Кроули. — Честному демону негде искупаться, кругом десятки незваных наблюдателей. 

Азирафель покачал головой. Одним движением Кроули перетёк к нему, обвивая руками, и внезапно Азирафель оказался прижатым к прохладной кирпичной стене невероятно горячим телом Кроули.

Сердце его быстрее забилось в груди. Это всё неправильно... им нельзя встречаться здесь... впрочем, и в любом другом месте мира тоже. Визит Кроули среди ночи, когда весь Мен-Нефер, не считая дворцовой стражи, уже спит... Такой неожиданный и долгожданный... Его сверкающие в тусклом свете масляной лампы невозможные глаза. Сбивчивое дыхание. Признание: «Я скучал», и сразу же вслед за этим жадный поцелуй у стены.

Голый камень царапал плечо, но горячие губы тотчас же покрывали поцелуями саднящую кожу. И Азирафель позволил себе забыться. В конце концов, они давно не виделись. Десять лет или больше прошло с последнего визита Кроули в Мен-Нефер? Он заслужил право потерять голову от близости Кроули, от его лихорадочного шёпота, от рук, шарящих по всему телу, забирающихся под мягкие складки схенти, от поцелуев, настойчивых, торопливых, страстных... 

Азирафель чувствовал, что колени его уже подкашиваются. Как устоять перед этим искушением, если вся проблема в том, что сдался ему уже много лет назад? Главное, что теперь заботило его: как сделать это так, чтобы не прознали Небеса.

А потому, когда Кроули, дрожа от нетерпения, потёрся пахом об его бедро и сильно сжал ему ягодицы, Азирафель простонал: 

— Прости, дорогой. Я совсем не ожидал, что ты сегодня придёшь... 

— Неожиданный сюрприз всегда интереснее, ангел, — ответил Кроули жарким шёпотом. И добавил, глядя полубезумными от желания глазами: 

— Я больше не могу ждать, Азирафель. Хочу тебя. Здесь и сейчас. Целиком и полностью.

Азирафеля и самого уже почти трясло. Он давно не был близок с Кроули. Всё тело практически пылало. Но у него хватило сил признаться:

— Кроули, у меня в комнате нет никакой смазки...

Кроули на мгновение отвлёкся от целования шеи Азирафеля, чтобы легкомысленно отмахнуться:

— Сотвори чудом, — и снова прильнул губами к уже разгорячённой коже. Азирафель не сумел сдержать тихий стон, потому что Кроули провёл языком по всей длине шеи. Он вцепился в его плечи, чтобы не упасть. От ласк Кроули мышцы словно таяли и отказывались держать тело на ногах. А коварный змей ещё и прикусил мочку уха и принялся так сладостно её посасывать, что Азирафель откинул голову назад, забывая, что за ней — голый кирпич стены. Он не почувствовал боли от удара, лишь простонал:

— Нельзя... Гавриил... строго отчитывает за любые лишние чудеса... Я уже потратил все на сегодня...

Влажный язык Кроули ткнулся в ухо, посылая по позвоночнику Азирафеля толпы горячих мурашек. Эту пытку выдерживать дальше было уже невыносимо. Кроули, видимо, разделял его мнение, он почти промурлыкал в ухо:

— Нет проблем, я сотворю её сам. Иначе я сейчас развоплощусь от одних только поцелуев...

И он уже сложил пальцы левой руки для лёгкого щелчка. Азирафель в панике перехватил его запястье.

— Что ты! — горячо зашептал он, округляя глаза. — С ума сошёл? Как я объясню Гавриилу то, что в моей комнате творилось демоническое чудо? 

Кроули на мгновение отстранился от Азирафеля. Лицо его исказилось в сочувственной гримасе. И тут взгляд его упал на керамическую плошку, стоящую на низком сундуке с узорчатой крышкой. В масляной лампе плавал фитилёк, потрескивающий от коптящего лепестка пламени. Эту лампу Азирафель запалил, когда зашёл в комнату. Губы Кроули разошлись в ухмылке.

— Ангел, я нашел смазку, — протянул он, снова собираясь поцеловать Азирафеля.

— Что? Это ламповое льняное масло! — воскликнул Азирафель, проследивший за его взглядом. — Оно прогорклое, — объяснил он.

— Но мы же не есть его собираемся, — пробормотал Кроули, крепко обнимая Азирафеля, снова с силой вжимаясь в него бёдрами. Азирафель прерывисто вздохнул, ощутив под тонкими слоями одеяний каменный от возбуждения член Кроули. Да и сам Азирафель давно был на взводе, но с подозрением смотрел на плавающую в масле веревочку фитиля.

— Оно же ещё и горячее... — произнёс он неуверенно. 

— Ангел... — простонал от нетерпения Кроули. — Если тебя это смущает, то предлагаю сегодня поменяться. Трахни меня уже, — чуть не взмолился он. — Даю слово, мой демонический зад выдержит и прогорклое, и даже кипящее масло. 

Азирафель спрятал запылавшее то ли от смущения, то ли от неуместного смеха лицо на плече Кроули. А демон, недолго раздумывая, взял лампу и плеснул себе на ладонь горячего масла. Фитилёк зашипел и погас. Тёплый свет от лампы сменился серебристым сиянием луны, заглядывающей в узкое окошко комнаты Азирафеля. 

Кроули сделал шаг назад, потянув за руку Азирафеля, и растянулся на ложе. Азирафель встал над ним, развязывая передник и медленно стягивая с бёдер лёгкую льняную повязку.

Кроули, пожирая его взглядом, согнул ноги в коленях. Азирафель тихо сглотнул, рассматривая его длинные стройные ноги. Свободной рукой Кроули распутал свою схенти, оголяя тело целиком. Раздвинул колени.

Азирафель в полумраке комнаты разглядел, как рука Кроули, блестящая от масла, опустилась на его промежность, с нажимом проводя по коже, втирая в неё горячую смазку. А когда палец Кроули медленно погрузился в его тело, Азирафель снова сглотнул. 

— Так долго ждал... — жарко шептал в этот момент Кроули. — Ангел, мы с тобой так давно не были вместе. Мне нужно подготовиться...

Он продолжал растягивать себя, погружая в своё тело уже два пальца. Азирафель не выдержал и с глухим стоном опустился на колени на ложе рядом с ним. Потянул одежду, помогая Кроули полностью снять её. Потом провёл руками по животу Кроули. Опустил ладони ниже, сжал его член. Медленно провел рукой по нему, вверх, вниз... Кроули зашипел сквозь зубы, дёрнулся бёдрами, подаваясь в его ладонь. 

— Ангел... — застонал он. — Не могу больше ждать. 

И Кроули потянулся рукой к Азирафелю, нависающему над ним. Обхватил скользкой от масла ладонью его член, втирая смазку. Обвил длинными ногами пояс Азирафеля, извиваясь от нетерпения. 

У Азирафеля даже перехватило дух. Он перенёс вес тела на руки и ткнулся членом в хорошо растянутое тело любовника, горячее от возбуждения и нагретого масла. Кроули своей рукой направлял его, и, стоило головке члена скользнуть внутрь, он разжал ладонь и откинул голову назад. 

— Да-а... — выдохнул он, и Азирафель сорвался. Он хотел вначале осторожно, помня о том, что и у Кроули давно никого не было, войти в него понемногу, давая привыкнуть к проникновению. Но, увидев закатившиеся от блаженства глаза Кроули, почувствовав, как дрожит от напряжения тело под ним, ощутив жар внутри него, Азирафель не смог сдерживаться. В конце концов, у него самого тоже был очень долгий период воздержания. 

Он толкнулся внутрь, с силой входя разом на всю длину, и замер, сам чуть не потеряв голову от небывало острого наслаждения. Кроули издал очень долгий, очень протяжный стон, изо всех сил стискивая ноги на талии Азирафеля, а пальцами рук до боли впиваясь в его плечи. 

— Какой... нетерпеливый... ангел, — проговорил он. Грудь Кроули вздымалась часто, пока он привыкал к члену Азирафеля внутри себя. 

— Прости... — виновато поцеловал его Азирафель. — Прости. Не сдержался. Ты растягивал себя так... так... 

Азирафель не смог подобрать нужное слово, потому что Кроули подался вверх, требуя от него начинать двигаться. 

— Ты самый... — выдохнул Азирафель, почти выходя из его тела, — порочный... — он снова плавно вошёл до конца. — Страстный... — очередное движение бёдрами назад. — Горячий змей, которого я знаю...

Снова толчок, на этот раз уже резкий, от которого Кроули слабо вскрикнул, но не выпустил из своих тесных объятий.

— И много ты знаешь... змеев?.. — ухитрился произнести он в паузах между новыми толчками, перемежая слова резкими выдохами. 

— Только одного, — мотнул головой Азирафель, — пугающего моих людей. — И на мгновение остановился, чувствуя себя слишком распалённым, чтобы продолжать в том же темпе. Он не выдержит так долго, а продлить удовольствие хотелось больше, чем быстро кончить.

— А я знаю одного ангела, который много болтает, когда от него требуется совсем другое. 

И Кроули дёрнул бёдрами, красноречиво намекая, что лучше ему снова начать двигаться. Азирафель почти зарычал и сразу взял быстрый темп. 

Теперь ни у одного из них не осталось времени и сил на разговоры. Азирафель двигался короткими толчками, быстро и глубоко входя в тело Кроули. Он слышал его прерывистое дыхание и совершенно нечленораздельные звуки, вырывающиеся из его рта. Долго в таком ритме он, разумеется, не продержался. Почувствовав, как сжимается от оргазма внутри тело Кроули, Азирафель рывком вышел из него, и, с силой проведя по своему члену пару раз, тоже кончил вслед за ним. Горячие капли спермы забрызгали весь живот Кроули, попав даже на грудь. 

Азирафель обессиленно упал на постель рядом с ним, горячо и благодарно целуя его в губы, в щёки, в лоб. Потом откинулся на подушку и блаженно выдохнул. Повернув лицо, он заметил, как Кроули задумчиво провел пальцем по своей груди, а потом так же неторопливо отправил палец в рот. Глаза Азирафеля округлились. 

— Что ты делаешь? — зашептал он.

— Пробую твоё семя на вкус, — послушно ответил Кроули, хотя это было и без того очевидно.

Азирафель накрыл глаза ладонью и простонал:

— Но зачем?

Кроули же быстро извернулся на ложе и неожиданно склонился над пахом Азирафеля. Плавным движением языка он провёл по члену Азирафеля, ещё не успевшему опасть и до сих пор блестевшему от большого количества смазки, сверху донизу.

— Кроули... — ахнул Азирафель. 

— Хотел проверить... — ответил тот, снова укладываясь рядом с Азирафелем и обнимая его. — Что горчит больше: испорченное масло или выдержанная сперма ангела.

— Какая? — выдавил Азирафель.

Кроули довольно ухмыльнулся. 

— Настоянная долгим воздержанием, — пояснил он. 

— Ну и как, проверил? — спросил Азирафель, тоже улыбаясь и отчаянно пытаясь не покраснеть.

— Не распробовал, — признался он, начиная медленно сползать всё ниже, попутно целуя каждый попадающий под его губы участок кожи Азирафеля. 

Азирафель ощутил, как снова весь покрывается мурашками. Он подавил готовый вырваться из груди стон и снова ощутил накатывающее возбуждение. Поспать сегодня точно не удастся. И Азирафель совсем об этом не жалел. 

— У нас впереди долгая ночь, — хрипло проговорил он и судорожно вцепился в длинные рыжие волосы. Кроули что-то согласно, но неразборчиво промычал в ответ, потому что рот его в данный момент уже был занят...

...Многим позже засыпать в тёплых объятиях Кроули было неимоверно прекрасно. Азирафель старался не думать о том, что завтра Кроули, скорее всего, нужно будет покинуть его дом. Вместо этого он, уже проваливаясь в сладкую дрёму, решил, что первым же делом сотворит с утра у постели кувшин свежайшего оливкового масла. Второе чудо потратит на ванну, полную молока ослиц. А третьим увеличит её, чтобы они с Кроули поместились там вдвоём.


End file.
